


Hubris

by SwansToTheMoon



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, maybe the title is ironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwansToTheMoon/pseuds/SwansToTheMoon
Summary: A very certain Roman Emperor who goes "Umu!" fights off a darker side.





	1. Prologue

The early morning glow streamed through an large stained glass window in the middle of a large room, depicting a tall, almost god like being wearing a bright crimson colored dress and welding a long, pointed sword that appeared to be alive with flames. An figure lied tilting somewhat on a throne in front of the window, laying their right arm on the side of it. On their left hand, they held a grape vine, some half eaten grapes still hanging on the vine. It seemed to be the perfect portrayal of an glorious emperor, and yet…

 

A sense of dread would wash over you as you stare up at them. They could be seen as the embodiment of a utopia, and that dream of an utopia would be to _“cause an dystopian reality first.”_ It was an imperfect dream, something that could never be achieved… and yet when you glance at them again, you can feel as though they have somehow managed to achieve the utopian dream. Somehow.

 

_“My plan? Well, that is to burn all who oppress me in my path. Therefore, it would be an accident, right? I would just say that.”_

 

The figure stands up, smiling. The glow of sunlight washes over them. The air of magnificence around them is stronger now, like that of an god. Maybe even themselves think that they are a god.


	2. Beginning

A loud rumble of distant thunder shook the fields. The skies were somewhat cloudy, but still clear, and the thunder seemed to resonate from far away. However, it was amplified by the small, rolling hills and the flat meadows beyond a pair of fences and a long wall.

 _“Just how I don’t_ _like it,”_ a voice said suddenly. The person that the voice belonged to stood tall and proudly, their long red dress flowing around them from the wind, and behind them was a large, towering colosseum. 

_ “Is there, maybe, a glitch in the simulation?”  _

Another person, Doctor Romani Archaman, appeared near a somewhat concealed door frame near what appeared to be a piece of sky, which opened up slightly. 

“Saber- Nero, the program is working perfectly fine.” He flashed a thumbs up at her.

“It’s been working near perfectly after we managed to repair the Septem singularity and “copy” your colosseum for NeroFest.” 

_ “The weather is not supposed to act up like that.” _

“Well,” Romani replied, “The simulation is supposed to be realistic enough. I’ll try to fix the weather patterns.”

Doctor Romani went back out of the door. Soon, the distant rumble of thunder stopped, and the skies appeared less cloudy. From the colosseum, cheers suddenly erupted. 

“Hmm. Is there a game going on in there? Should I see?” Romani thought to himself as he proceeded to the corridors of Chaldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for these short chapters. They'll get longer


	3. The Colosseum

The stadium was flooded with spectators from all over the world, which meant the servants that were back in Chaldea were now here, somehow. A small group of servants on the seats near the very bottom end of the stadium wore bright red shirts with letters spelling N-E-R-O stood up, yelling.

“Aren’t those more Roman servants, standing there? Are those her fans or something?” a tall, pretty woman that appeared to be riding on a long snake asked. Her snake flicked it’s tongue. A large bellied man sat next to her, with a gold laurel crown on his head. 

“Yeah. I think they’re her family. Weirdos. Look, it’s Nero.” Caesar, a famous Roman emperor (with the large belly) replied. He pointed to a figure with a long dress walking towards the very middle of the Colosseum. They stood proudly in the center of the Colosseum, raising their arms.

“...Um, is Nero going to sing?” Cleopatra, the woman riding the snake asked again.

As if to answer her question, Nero spoke.

_ “I sure am going to sing! For the glory of Rome!” _

Cleopatra, Assassin servant, rolled her eyes. Then the belting began from Nero. The servants in the Colosseum began to cheer and yell again in response to the singing as confetti suddenly poured from the top of the Colosseum.


	4. The Door

As Doctor Romani walked through the hallways, he could hear someone muttering. 

“Huh…? Is someone there?” he said.

The sound came from a inconspicuous room, the door slightly ajar. It seemed if darkness poured out from the room. Tendrils of creeping shadows peeked out from beneath the door. Romani tried to take a closer look inside, but it was if he was peering into an abyss. He then tried to pry open the door some more, but the door was stuck. The muttering seemed to die down, though. 

“Um? Hello? Is… someone in there?”

Doctor Romani tried to come up with who or what exactly was in there, but his mind came up blank. He heard snickering, and thought it might’ve been the child servants, but the sound of the voice was too deep, somehow. Masculine. Romani tried prying the door open again, but it refused. He started to knock on it, but the door budged slightly suddenly.

“This is Doctor Romani Archaman- is someone in there? I’ve been trying to open this door for a while now.” Behind him, the loud cheers from the colosseum rang out into the corridors.

“Ah- I forgot to close the other door.”

As he went to shut it, the dark door pushed open even further. More shadow tendrils pushed out of the door, and the crackling of fire could be heard. A deep rumble of laughter emitted from the door.

“Well, there is someone definitely there- I can prove it!” Romani thought to himself as he rushed back to the ajar door. The crackling of fire grew louder as he approached the door.

 

_ “IGNIS! IGNIS!” _

 

Romani’s shoes gave out a loud screech as he stopped suddenly, his hands reaching out to grab the door.

 

_ “FIRE! FIRE!” _

 

“Fire?” Romani thought absentmindedly before he was suddenly knocked out by the strong smell of smog and flames.


End file.
